


little plank

by kellifer_fic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ouija, scott and lydia are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think I'm going to be able to see the future on a Monopoly board?</p>
            </blockquote>





	little plank

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Halloween ficlet fill for the prompt Scott + Lydia and ghost sighting. This isn't... exactly that but the prompt gave me this little idea.

"I got you a present."

Lydia looks up from where she's sprawled on Scott's bed, books scattered around her and raises her eyebrows. "A present?"

"Well, it was actually more Stiles' idea."

"Oh god," Lydia groans.

"What? Stiles gives good gift."

"Remember the last birthday where he still had a crush on me?" Lydia says and Scott pulls a face. They still tease Stiles about that and he takes the ribbing as good-naturedly as he can, which is to say not at all. Scott still thinks Derek calling it _present performance anxiety_ was a little mean but also pretty funny, especially because whenever Stiles is indecisive about anything, they all ask if he has a touch of PPA.

Scott couldn't ask for a better set of friends, of pack, but they can be a giant bag of dicks sometimes. 

"And then for Christmas he gave me socks, because he wanted to prove he was over everything."

"You love those socks. You're wearing them right now," Scott points out and Lydia looks over her shoulder at the aforementioned socks.

"They are awesome," she sighs, waggling her separated toes, the bobbles on the socks bouncing and the unicorns flexing with her movement. 

"It's not that kind of present, anyway," Scott says, burrowing into his closet so he can find where he pushed the package. There's two muffled thumps which would be Lydia swinging her feet to the floor and when Scott turns around again, she's sitting upright and looking expectant.

The expression melts into dubious anticipation when she sees the wrapping paper. Scott doesn't even know where Stiles gets this kind of stuff. It's really off-putting, maniacally grinning clowns. Scott shudders and says, "Please just open it. Quickly, so we can burn the paper."

"Why is it wrapped if it's not that kind of present?"

Scott shrugs and proffers the box. 

Lydia takes it and holds it, shaking it so it rattles. "A boardgame?" she asks.

"Kind of," Scott says. He's never been someone that would try and guess what a present is by holding it. He's always been a rip straight through the paper kind of guy. Apparently Lydia has a more investigative approach. "We were thinking-"

"Uh oh."

"-that your grandmother had the record player for focus. That banshees _need_ something to focus their power and while you've been... pretty okay with all kinds of random stuff-"

"Pretty okay," Lydia snorts.

"-we thought we'd try and find something that works just for you."

"You think I'm going to be able to see the future on a Monopoly board?"

"It's not Monopoly," Scott says and Lydia finally rips the paper off, tossing it aside.

"A Ouija board?" Lydia says, holding the box up. "I've tried this."

Scott deflates a little, before he rallies. "Not before you knew what you were and have had some... practice. Maybe it'll work this time. If this doesn't, we'll find something else."

"You guys aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"We see you get frustrated with yourself a lot. We just want to help."

"Of course you do," Lydia says and although the words are said on an exasperated-sounding sigh, Lydia's smile is fond. "Alright, let's get this over with."

They set up the board on the floor, Scott and Lydia sitting on either side of it. "You know the Ouija board was a harmless parlor game originally," Lydia says as Scott sets down the planchette and they both rest their fingers on it. "Planchette is french for little plank."

"Lydia, are you going to at least try?"

"Yes, fine," Lydia huffs and then the planchette starts moving. They've spelled out T-H-I-S-I-S-S-T-U before Scott takes his fingers away.

"Lydia!"

"What?"

"You're spelling _this is stupid_."

"Maybe it's a ghost. Maybe it was going to be _this is Stuart_."

"You want to try the art room with Malia again?"

"God no," Lydia says feelingly and then nods at the planchette. "Go on, I'll be good."

Scott puts his fingers back and they sit, waiting. 

"This is all just reliant on the ideomotor effect," Lydia says and the planchette moves again. Scott looks at her as the planchette touches on S-T-I but Lydia shrugs and shakes her head. "Not me this time."

L-E-S-I-S-D-U-M-B

"That's not funny," Scott says, but he snorts anyway. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Lydia says and sits back. "I mean, it's a good idea. I'm willing to keep looking for a focus but what I do... it's not really contacting ghosts or anything. It's more about the living. At least, I like to think it is because if I think about it the other way, I'll go crazy."

"Maybe just with the planchette and a pen, then? They use them for automatic writing by themselves."

"True," Lydia says. "Or we could keep trying boardgames. Maybe Trouble or Hungry Hungry Hippos?"

"We're just trying to find a way to make this easier for you."

"I know you are," Lydia says and leans over the board to kiss Scott on the cheek. "Who's making it easier for you?"

"You guys are," Scott says. "You're my focus."

"Well, maybe you're mine," Lydia says.

"Stiles would be making so much fun of us right now," Scott says as his phone bleeps. He looks at the message from Kira.

_Can I come over now? Lydia promised to show me ten mind-bogglingly difficult braids that are a feat of human ingenuity and require a degree in math_

Scott chuffs a laugh and holds the phone out to Lydia. It bleeps again and Scott turns it back to himself.

_Better be soon. Stiles trying to get me to throw my katana at an apple on his head after watching Russian Youtube videos and so bored it's starting to sound like a good idea_

"Tell her to at least wait for us before she tries," Lydia says and at Scott's horrified look, she amends, "Or, y'know, not do it. Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://kellifer-k.tumblr.com/)


End file.
